


[VID] The Tomorrow Project

by beccatoria, cyborganize



Series: Tomorrow PSAs [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Prelinger Archive
Genre: Embedded Video, Experimental Style, Fanvids, Gen, Midcentury, Parody, Series, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, retro-futurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccatoria/pseuds/beccatoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborganize/pseuds/cyborganize
Summary: A series of deadly serious crack vids set to mid-twentieth century film audio from the Prelinger Archive.





	[VID] The Tomorrow Project

**Author's Note:**

> original posts: https://thearchive2.livejournal.com/tag/why%3Atomorrow

 

Cyborganize and Beccatoria were created by  ~~man~~  other humans. They rebelled. They evolved. And they have a plan... Which is to steal video footage from the each week's _Battlestar Galactica_ episode and audio from the [Prelinger Archive](http://www.archive.org/details/prelinger) and create our own archive of 30 second deadly serious crack vids that will catalogue the season against the backdrop of our own technological history. 

The above YouTube embed is a compilation of all 10 vidlets. [DOWNLOAD 97mb AVI](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow2008large.avi)

These were originally posted as individual videos but are currently unlisted on YouTube because of copyright nonsense. In any case, we improved the quality and corrected the aspect ratio for the collected version. You can right-click the numbers below to download as separate files.

 

**Table of Contents**

[-20](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow20.wmv) What kind of world? (4x01 "He That Believeth in Me") / [Television Tomorrow](https://archive.org/details/tomorrow_television) (1945)

[-19](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow19.wmv) In the Beginning (4x02 "Six of One") / [In the Beginning](https://archive.org/details/IntheBeg1937) (1937)

[-18](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow18.wmv) Cartography (4x03 "The Ties That Bind") / [Caught Mapping](https://archive.org/details/CaughtMa1940) (1940)

[-17](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow17.wmv) Atom Smasher (4x04 "Escape Velocity") / [American Engineer II](https://archive.org/details/American1956_2) (1956)

[-16](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow16.wmv) Era of Communication (4x05 "The Road Less Traveled") / [A Communications Primer](https://archive.org/details/communications_primer) (1953)

[-15](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow15.wmv) American Engineers (4x06 "Faith") / [American Engineer I](https://archive.org/details/American1956) (1956)

[-14](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow14.wmv) Reckless Driving (4x07 "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?") / [Stop Driving Us Crazy](https://archive.org/details/StopDriv1959) (1959)

[-13](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow13.wmv) These Divorces (4x08 "Sine Qua Non") / [This Charming Couple](https://archive.org/details/ThisChar1950) (1950)

[-12](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow12.wmv) Television (4x09 "The Hub") / [The Story of Television](https://archive.org/details/StoryofT1956) (1956)

[-11](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/Tomorrow11.wmv) In the Suburbs (4x10 "Revelations") / [In the Suburbs](https://archive.org/details/IntheSub1957) (1957) <\-- special 2 minute finale!

 

See the next work in this series for the rest of the countdown (Season 4.5)...


End file.
